Blushing
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Pada suatu pagi Naruto tertimpa musibah buruk, setiap orang yang melewatinya langsung tertawa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?/DLDR/Review please :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, typo, miss typo, EYD, abal, jelek, humor yang tidak terasa sama sekali de es be.

* * *

.

**Blushing**

.

* * *

Di siang hari yang panas. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk termenung di sebuah taman dibelakang universitasnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian memalukan kemarin.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Naruto POV**

Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto mahasiswa di universitas Konoha. Aku tinggal di sebuah kontrakan sederhana yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari universitas. Kontrakan yang aku tempati tidak begitu besar, hanya satu kamar dengan sebuah motor kesayanganku karena tidak ada garasi di tempat ini. Daripada disimpan diluar dan menangggung resiko hilang, lebih baik aku menyimpannya di dalam kamar bersamaku.

Hari itu hari Senin, dan aku kebagian kuliah pagi. Biasanya kalau berangkat suka memakai motor. Entah kenapa pada hari itu, rasanya membereskan rumah sangat santai. Karena bangunku sangat pagi, aku bisa menyapu, mengepel dan mencuci sebelum aku berangkat ke universitas.

Dalam perjalanan menuju universitas, dengan santainya aku menaiki motor kesayanganku dengan riang gembira. Pelajaran pertama dimulai pukul delapan dan sekarang masih jam delapan kurang seperempat. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan dosen yang sering telat lima belas menit membuatku semakin santai mengendarai motorku.

Kurasakan angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Udara pagi yang sejuk menambah kenyamanan saat aku berkendara. Jalanan yang sepi juga menambah pemandangan yang indah bagiku.

Tapi aku heran, saat ada orang yang melintas melewatiku semuanya tertawa cekikikan. Penasaran, aku memperhatikan penampilanku dikaca spion, tapi tidak ada yang aneh. Motorku melaju ke daerah yang lebih ramai. Lebih banyak orang yang melihatku dan langsung tertawa. Jelas itu membuatku bingung.

Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah mobil menghampiriku. Kaca mobilnya terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata. "Waah~ merah sekali~" ucapnya sambil tertawa kegirangan dan melesat pergi mendahuluiku.

Bodohnya aku masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka lihat dan tertawai. Ah lebih baik cuek, daripada terus berpikir.

Tiga menit kemudian aku sampai di depan gerbang universitasku. Lalu aku menerima kartu parkir dari petugas pada hari itu, namanya Izumo.

"Hei! Tuh kolormu, di lampu belakang motormu!" ujar sang petugas yang bernama Izumo tadi. Aku sedikit l_oading_.

Sontak aku menoleh kebelakang dan tampaklah kolorku yang berwarna merah, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kolor itu sudah hampir menyerupai kain bekas dan patut untuk dijadikan lap pel.

Sejak itu aku tau, ternyata orang-orang menertawakanku gara-gara kolor ini ya? Mungkin sedari tadi kolor ini terus berkibar seperti bendera. Sungguh nasib yang buruk. Bukan hanya kolornya yang berwarna merah. Tapi wajahku juga ikut merah alias _blushing_ sekarang.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Aku kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi. Kejadian kemarin sangat membuatku malu. Lalu aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan merenggangkan semua tanganku sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, yang penting jalani hidup yang sekarang dan jangan terus bergantung pada masa lalu.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?" sapa subuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh dan tampaklah sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum-malu-malu.

Aku balas tersenyum "ada apa Hinata?"

"Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." jawabnya gugup.

"Ayo pergi," ucapku sambil memegang tangannya dan pergi menuju kelas. Kalau kalian ingin tau gadis ini adalah pacarku dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak menertawaiku kemarin.

Memang kejadian kemarin sangat cepat meluas, bahkan semua teman sekelasku menertawaiku. Dasar mereka kejam! Tapi aku masih bingung, sebenarnya kolor itu kenapa bisa ada dibelakang lampu motorku?

* * *

.

Owari

.

* * *

Ini fic pertama Reizu di fandom Naruto, mohon maaf jika ceritanya pendek, aneh bin gaje..^^

Review, please!

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


End file.
